


of jealousy and shameless flirting

by azalettuce



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalettuce/pseuds/azalettuce
Summary: In which Sinbad threw pick-up lines like it was everyday conversation, and Serendine couldn't help but getting flustered despite hating flirtatious men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm too deep in this hell send help?????

Serendine hated flirtatious men.

Being a princess got her the privilege receiving various romantic attempts from males. Flowers, honey-coated words, a thousand compliments, jewelry—all kind of presents that a man could give to a woman to make her swoon, she had received them all. But she was not stupid; she knew through and through they only desired the throne of Parthevia. And there's no way in hell she would give them the throne, not when they were foolish and weak men.

However, she still had to entertain the guests; after all they were important connections of Parthevia. So with a sweet smile, she promised, if they could beat her in swords fight, she would agree to marry them.

Of course, every single one of them ran in fear like dogs with their tails between their legs after she beat them senseless. With her additional reputation as Poisonous Spider Princess, eventually men stopped bothering her with marriage talks. 

Serendine hated flirtatious men.

That's why these days she looked at Sinbad with annoyed look plastered on her face, especially when he was surrounded by women of all ages. How dare he tricked them with his sweet words and gestures. It was seriously beyond her how he managed to constantly think of pick-up lines to every single woman.

The princess tapped her foot impatiently while she's waiting for Sinbad, who had been conversing with a young maiden who was selling some fruits in the market for 15 minutes. The girl, whom Serendine estimated to be around 17 years old, was obviously smitten with him, face flushing when Sinbad casually smiled and asked for several apples and pears. She repeatedly batted her eyelashes at him and prolonged the conversation, which invoked an unpleasant feeling in Serendine's chest. But what annoyed her more was how Sinbad reciprocally responded to the damn—no, poor girl's attempt, making the conversation super long.

Figured that the conversation wouldn't get wrapped up anytime soon, Serendine silently walked away, clutching the paper bag full of fruits in her arms. _He could go home by himself_ , Serendine thought. She needed time alone to clear her head and heart.

"Hey, young lady with pink hair! Are you heartbroken or what?"

Upon hearing that shout, Serendine looked to left, her pink eyes met with a middle-aged man who was waving his hand at her, a big smile was present on his face. He was sitting on the ground, with numerous accessories arranged neatly in front of him on a blue carpet. There were not many people who had pink hair, so she guessed that person must have been calling for— "Me?"

"Yes, you young lady!" He let out a booming laugh. "Your face is as sour as a lemon, you know? Do you have unrequited love? Or have some love problem? Come here, I have an item for lovestruck maiden just like you!"

"Ah, no," Serendine smiled politely, although in her head she was screaming denials. "I don't have love problem."

The merchant caressed his own chin which was covered in stubbles. "Oh well, never hurt to look around, doesn't it?" he grinned, pointing at his merchandises. "Buying an accessory can lift up your mood, sure it can!"

Serendine eyed the items spread on the cloth in front of her. Well, maybe shopping would make her feel better. It didn't hurt to look around, and these merchandises were certainly beautiful and well-crafted. She liked to look at pretty things.

The princess crouched down to look at the accessories better, paper bag tucked in between her chest and thighs. A necklace with shiny green pendant. _Surely that would suit Sahel_ , Serendine thought. A silver ankle bracelet. _Tamira would love this._

She could feel herself feeling better looking at these items, and thinking how these accessories would look on her attendants somehow made her even happier. "Can I have these two?" Serendine asked with a curve on her lips, no longer feeling forced to flash a smile.

"Sure!" The seller took some boxes out of the big bag beside him, and picked the necklace and the bracelet carefully. For a loud-voiced man, he sure handled his stuffs delicately. "You don't buy some for yourself, young lady?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you muttered 'this would suit' and someone 'would love this'. Cannot keep your inner thoughts to yourself, huh?" The man flashed her a toothy smile. "Sorry if I intrude your privacy, Miss!" He gave her a paper bag. She figured the boxes must have been inside of it.

Serendine threw a little smile. "It's quite fine. It's me thinking out loud," she said, handing several coins to his receiving palm. "Thank you, Mister."

"Sure you don't want to buy something? This hairpin would surely suit a pretty lady like you, Miss. It'll complements your hair nicely!" He picked up a gold hairpin among his merchandises. Several small purple stars adorned the end of it, with a few round shiny stones scattered around the stars. She had to admit it was pretty—she liked it, in fact—but she didn't have any money left to buy it.

"I'm sorry, it's certainly pretty, but I don't have any mo—"

"Nah, we'll take it. Give me a generous discount, Mister!"

Serendine immediately looked behind her upon hearing that deep, smooth voice. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sinbad." She lifted up her head so she could see his face. However, the sun was right behind him, shadowing his face. The only thing that was clear in her narrowed eyes was his glimmering earrings due to sunlight. "Why are you here? I thought you've gone back to the office."

He crouched down, frowning. Finally she could see his face. "That should be my question, Seren. Why are you here? I thought we're supposed to shop together!"

"I..." she paused before she spoke. _There's no way I tell him I left him because I was annoyed earlier. That would only boost up his ego!_

Serendine cleared her throat to compose herself. "I was bored," she said, deciding on a short reason.

Sinbad put his chin on his right palm. "Huh, and here I thought you're jealous of that girl," he chuckled, clearly teasing her.

Despite knowing he's just messing with her (he's one goddamn cheesy man), his words didn't fail to fluster her. "Wha—! As if I would—!"

Her words got cut off by him handing out a long box, which he just had received from that merchandise seller. That reminded her, they were still in front of his shop.

"Here. An apology for making you wait," Sinbad grinned. "It will certainly suit you."

Serendine rolled her eyes, but her lips curved upward. "Now you're clearly trying to bribe me," she accused. "You know, flattery and gifts won't bring you anywhere."

"Yeah, but I still bring smile to your lovely face," Sinbad replied, throwing pick-up line like it's nothing. Which made Serendine's face became redder than before.

Why did this happen? Back then she never even once got flustered when someone complimented her or flirted with her!

"Come on, Seren. Are you going to keep me waiting?"

"Ughh," the princess groaned. Still, she couldn't deny the hotness of her face and the fluttering feeling in her stomach and chest. She took the box from his large hand. _This cursed excuse of a man—!_ "Thank you is in order, I guess." 

"No need. I made a cute girl waiting. That's clearly rude of me." Sinbad got up. "Let's go. Thanks for the discount, Mister!"

"You're welcome, kiddo!" the seller laughed, waving his hand back at Sinbad. Then he turned to Serendine, who was eyeing the long box he just received. "Psst, young lady!"

"Huh?"

He gestured her to come closer, indicating he wanted to say something to her. Serendine came closer, although she was utterly confused.

Once she was near enough, the seller whispered in her ear. "Young lady, you certainly have a chance!"

"What?!" Serendine yelped. "I don't have any—!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure you don't!" The merchant laughed. "Go already, young lady. He's waiting for you right there!" He pointed at Sinbad, who was indeed waiting for her.

Serendine sighed. She realized trying to make her point wouldn't change this man's opinion. She got up, muttered her thanks, and put the smaller paper bag inside the fruit bag.

When she caught up to Sinbad, he asked, "What are you talking about with that mister?"

She let out an exasperated groan. "It doesn't concern you."

"Really? He was pointing at me, though."

Scowling, she answered, "Fine. He said you're a shameless flirt and you deserve to go to hell."

"... You sure that's not your own jealous thought?"

_... Actually yeah, but you don't have to know that._


End file.
